


Tea for Two

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bull and Dorian are getting married and you can't stop me, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, don't sleep with your coworkers, implied BDSM, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: Nora Lavellan is the owner of local Skyhold bakery and cafe, Tea for Two. She has Sera as her trusty companion in helping run the place, although sometimes she gets in trouble for running her mouth. Everything was fine until one day when a tall stranger with beautiful blue eyes wandered into her bakery looking for a job. With an ex coming back to haunt her, the holidays coming up, and a wedding on the horizon, will Nora manage or fall back into that hole she promised herself she would never fall into again? With an attraction to Cole forming quickly, Nora reminds herself why she doesn't date coworkers as Solas returns from Orlais in an attempt to win her back. Cole begins to fight for her attention, although it doesn't take much. May the best man win, right?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Delrin Barris/Cullen Rutherford, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Ganache

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head quite a bit ago and I've been working on it for a solid month. I'm hoping ideas keep springing forth. I also hope I didn't miss anything in the tags. This is my first time writing in the Dragon Age fandom, please don't tear me apart too much. I titled the first chapter Ganache in my notes, you will see why.  
> Not edited or beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

There was something about the smell of the first pot of coffee brewing in the day that brought a calm to the morning. The cafe was empty, all of the pots were assembled and all of the supplies were stocked, cooler ready to go for the day. 7am to 4pm, every single day it was like this and it was quiet...mostly. The owner of the book shop down the street would come in with his Qunari boyfriend every day, who just so happened to own the tattoo parlor across the street, between opening and 10. It would vary depending on how busy things were getting, especially with the threat of winter around the corner. Business would slow down a little, mostly students who studied over the winter and a few teachers, stragglers, visitors. Skyhold was a big town but everybody on Main street knew each other. Almost everybody. 

“Good morning, Nora!” Dorian greeted her, being met with the response of two to-go cups and a brown bag.

“Pushing us out the door so quickly?” Bull asked, a smirk on his lips.

“I have to do inventory today, so unfortunately….but tonight I want to hear the rest of the story about how the two of you got engaged. You aren’t holding out on me with that.” Nora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Did you need us to bring anything?” Dorian asked

“She needs to get laid badly, so if one of you can bring a cute friend with you….” Sera started, stopping when her boss whacked her with a rolled up take out menu.

“I do not need to get laid, Sera. I’m just stressed about inventory...and winter coming. So many Christmas cookie orders.” Nora sighed, looking at the binder under the counter but not opening it.

She had so many orders to fill and no time to do so between inventory and Sera leaving at 12 today.

“She needs to get laid.” Sera said before going to continue the inventory she started at 5am.

“I need to get some rest, honestly....but the house is decorated, the food is ready, and you guys just need to show up.” 

“When was the last time you were properly wine and dined by a man?” Dorian asked

Nora shoved the ready items towards them, “I’ll see you both tonight. Get out of my cafe.” 

Dorian smiled and left, discussing that very topic with Bull as they exited. She snorted and went to flip through her binder when the bell to the door sounded off. She didn’t hear it, bent over to grab the binder only to drop it when she turned around and saw one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Was he new here? Probably a student, a transfer. She picked up the binder and put it on the counter.

“Welcome to Tea for Two, if you have any questions or know your order then just let me know.”  
She said, smiling brightly at him.

The man held up the ‘help wanted’ sign they had hanging in the window and her heart skipped a beat.

“I was hoping you still needed some help.” He said

Nora bent over and grabbed a paper application, placing it on the counter with a pen.

“My name is Nora and I’m the owner. I just need you to fill this out and conduct a formal interview. If you’re available right now, we could do that. If not, I’ll call you to schedule.” 

“Now is fine, if you’re available.” He responded, which seemed odd to her.

She offered to do it now but he seemed to pick up on the fact she seemed busy.

“Let me just check something in the back while you fill this out and I’ll be out to conduct the interview.” She said, smiling warmly before disappearing in the back.

“Sera, help.” She said in a hushed tone after entering their walk in.

“What’s wrong?” She asked over a box of pastries.

“There’s a tall handsome man in my bakery asking for work.” Nora said

Sera peeked out over the boxes before smirking a bit. 

“Oh! That’s just Cole. He’s a little odd but nice and he’s actually going to school with me. Business management and culinary, likes baking things. He’s really good at it too, you should hire him.” Sera said

“Yeah?” Nora asked, looking back out at the counter to find he had already filled out the forum.

“Maybe you’ll get laid in the process.” She said

“Sera, I have a strict policy against dating the people who work for me. You know that, especially since…” Nora stopped, unable to say his name.

“I know. Solas wasn’t the right fit for you, I think you should hire Cole. Now get out of my walk in, I’ve got two more boxes and then I’m going to go pass out before my first exam of the semester.” Sera said, shooing her boss back out onto the floor.

Nora smiled warmly again, it met her eyes which means that was just her smile. Warm and a little crooked, Cole made note of that. He had run into some friends who mentioned that Nora could use the help and he could use the experience on his resume. She gathered the application and walked with him to a booth before motioning for him to sit. She sat across from him.

“So, what makes you want to work here?” She asked

“I’m actually going to school for baking right now. Some friends recommended I come here, that you might be able to help me.” He said

His eyes were very, very blue. 

“What friends?” She asked out of curiosity, looking down at the resume now to try and hide her blush.

“Dorian and Bull, they seem to come here every morning. I could really use the experience for later on, to show I can handle the job to future employers.” He said

“You talk about business and school but where is the passion? What is it about baking that makes you go ‘this is my calling’?” She asked, writing down his response as they go. 

Nora looked up at him now and caught him looking at her. Hiring him would be fine, right? She wouldn’t catch feelings, right? Then she remembered her time from before and sat up a little straighter.

“I like making people happy and I’ve noticed that, even if just for a few moments, people are happy when they receive cookies or pies. I was going to school for psychology but it didn’t feel right, pastries and baked goods are how I can help people.” Cole said, answer very sincere

Nora nodded, her breath nearly taken away by that answer. Most people would say they needed the job, the income, that they needed the work, they never shared her love and reasoning for baking before.

“Could you start tomorrow, Saturday at 7am? I have a lot of holiday orders to fill and a wedding on the horizon. Bull and Dorian are my friends too, Dorian and I are high school friends. I was his girlfriend for family gatherings and holidays, prom. I’m glad things are different now.” She said

“Saturday at 7am would be fine. I had a feeling you two knew each other, he talks about a baking goddess with a taste for ganache. Ganache goddess, actually.” Cole said

Nora couldn’t help but blush at that. She was famous for her baked goods in Skyhold and her truffles around Yule were no exception.

“Hey, you’re already hired. You don’t have to resort to flattery.” 

“It isn’t flattery, I haven’t even had truffles before. Dorian sings your praises.” He replied

Nora stood at that, “you’ve never...oh, you stay right here.” She said, disappearing to grab a sample of truffles she had made last night. 

When she returned, he was still sitting there and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He had rather long limbs, not suited for a booth. She returned and handed him the sample wrapped up.

“Eat those and tell me what you think tomorrow morning.” She said, offering her hand now.

He shook it after standing, “it was nice to meet you, Nora.” He said

“It was nice to meet you too, Cole.” She said, warm crooked smile back.

He smiled slightly at her before leaving.

“I sense some tension forming.” Sera said, putting on her jacket now.

“What? No, not at all. Nope. We’re coworkers and I don’t date the people who work for me.” Nora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Okay, whatever you say boss.” Sera said with an eye roll.

She gave a two finger salute before leaving for the day, Nora alone in her bakery now. Soon enough she had the lunch crowd to attend to before shutting down for the day around 3. She cleaned up and then locked the door before climbing the stairs that were on the back of the building. She unlocked the door to her apartment and entered, immediately going to the shower. She pulled her hair down, noting the dark bags under her eyes. She felt the soreness in her shoulder starting to act up as well as her left knee. She stripped herself of her work clothes, starting the water on hot to deal with her aches. She stepped in and closed her eyes, warmth pooling within as she immediately pictured those blue eyes. No, no, nope. She opened her eyes, not doing this. The last time she had been with a coworker was Solas, he needed the extra money. She didn’t like him too much at first but he had grown on her enough to leave his scarf at her apartment along with his favorite mug, his books, and some clothes. Some nights were them falling asleep on each other and other nights, they would use what little energy they had left after long days to eventually pass out after passion. 

“I got the internship in Orlais.” He had told her.

It was fitting that they were both drenched from the cold rain outside. They had just gone out to dinner and had run back to her apartment. He had waited until after they had decided to strip down and warm each other up in a very intimate way.

“Oh.” She said, knowing this day was going to come.

“Come with me, Nora.” Solas said, sitting up in bed now.

“Solas...my bakery is here, my life is here in Skyhold. I can’t just uproot the building and take it with me.” She said

They had gotten into a fight that night that ended in Solas slamming the door. She threw his belongings in a box and shipped it to where he would be working before cleansing the apartment of him. New drapes, a new couch, new kitchen supplies, new sheets. No scents, no memories, nothing. He had asked her to move to Orlais with him and got very upset when she wasn’t going to uproot everything she worked for so that he could go be a surgeon for snotty rich people. He had even proposed to her at dinner that night and she had said yes. Nora wanted a future with Solas but not at her own expense. It was always about him, now that she had thought about it. Always about him and what he wanted and how they shouldn’t be together. 

She shook her head, coming out of the memory as the water turned cold. How long had she been in the shower? She got out and got ready, curling her hair after drying it.  
Makeup done and little black dress on, Nora tied an apron around her neck before getting to work on melting cheese for fondue. The table was set with wines, a fondue station, paper plates, and various finger foods in no time. The music played softly when there was a knock on her door. Nora rolled her eyes and walked over to it.

“Dorian, you know you can just enter. I gave you my spare key after dickhead left.” She said but opened the door anyways.

“Nora.” 

She dropped the wine opener she was holding, eyebrows furrowing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked

“I missed you. Can we talk?” 

“Darling, I’m sorry we’re late but I…” Dorian stopped talking when he saw Solas

“I haven’t missed you.” Nora said, pulling Dorian in before slamming the door in his face.

She heard his footsteps retreat after a few moments before slinking down onto the couch as the air left her lungs. Tears stung her eyes, what the fuck? What gave him any right to just show up because he missed her? She bet he was just trying to get her to change herself, her life for him again. Begging her to go to Orlais, she bet, again. It was ridiculous. 

“We can do the party later, what do you need?” Dorian asked

“I need to do this party. I need to carry on like he was never here because he left me a long time ago. He isn’t welcomed here and I don’t understand what he’s doing. What he even thinks he’s doing.” She said, tears blurring her vision now.

Her door opened and closed but the presence next to her was still Dorian.

“Whose hands am I breaking?” Bull asked, sitting next to her now.

“Solas showed up.” Dorian said

“What the fuck? Why?” Bull asked

“I have no idea…” Nora said, mascara and eyeliner running together down her face now.

“We could cancel, put on pajamas...we really don’t have to do this.” Dorian said

“I am, I want to, please. Please, I just....” She stood and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. 

She had slid down it, silently sobbing into her knees now as they were pulled up to her chest. A few moments later, a gentle knock came.

“Go away, Dorian. I’ll be out in a moment.” She said, voice giving away that she had been crying. 

“I’m not Dorian.” 

Cole? Cole had come with them, which made sense because he was friends with them. But why did he care? They had just met a few hours ago. 

“Will you let me in?” He asked

She waited a few moments before opening the door, something calming about his presence on the other side getting to her right now. He was tall and lanky, which Nora’s bathroom was not really the size made for two people. She looked up at him, standing dangerously close to him now. His beautiful blue eyes were searching her face.

“I don’t know what this man has done to you but I know the pain of someone leaving when things are going well. I don’t know what happened but if he hurt you, I think you’ve got a room full of people out there who would gladly beat him up for you. Me included.” He said

“Cole, we just met. Why are you making this your problem?” She asked

He responded by handing her a small box of cupcakes.

“I made these yesterday. They’re chocolate with a buttercream frosting. I swirled some strawberry puree into the frosting. There’s ganache in the middle. I think you and I were meant to meet, whatever that means going forward. I work for you but you’re Dorian’s friend...and anybody who is Dorian’s friend is my friend.” Cole said 

A small laugh bubbled up out of her throat.

“You’re very sweet, thank you.” She said, remembering what he said about baking earlier.

It made people happy, so he was trying to cheer her up.

“Oh gods, I’m a mess now.” She said, looking into the mirror. 

He had grabbed a washcloth and wetted it, gently stroking it against her cheeks to wipe the ruined makeup off of them. She looked up at him, curious. Her lips were parted slightly and so were his, both of them dangerously close again. As if he couldn’t sense what she was feeling in the slightest, he pulled away and tossed the rag into the sink.

“Come out when you’re ready. Dorian, Bull, and I will make sure things start out. Okay?” He said

“It’s their engagement party, it’s to celebrate them. Not cry over that douchebag.” She said

“Do what you have to, we’ll be waiting.” He said, leaving her in the bathroom then.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. His touch was warm, gentle, and the cloth had been cold. It was a contrast that lit something in her. She took a deep breath, splashed cold water on her face, and fixed her makeup before going out to her friends. Cullen, Cassie, Leliana, Varric, and Josie had arrived. Leiliana and Josie were sitting on the couch, Josie on her lap. Varric was standing a little too close to Cassandra but nobody ever talked about it or asked questions. Cole, wonderful Cole immediately found her eyes in the sea of people. This man was going to be the inevitable death of her. 

Dorian and Bull had concern towards her very clearly etched on her features but she turned on the music and stored the cupcakes away.

“So, you owe me a story about how this came to be.” She said to Dorian, pouring herself a glass of wine. 

“It was a day like any other. I was in my shop closing up for the day and Bull texts me that we need to talk and sends me an address. I drive down to the location, thinking nothing of how I’ve never heard of it before and it’s literally the middle of the forest. I’m thinking at this point, Bull is saying he’s going to leave because we’ve had a weird week. He was all fidgety and weird, I thought nothing of it. So here I am, alone in the woods and wondering what the hell is going on…” Dorian started

“You should have seen the look on his face when I got down on one knee. I’m going to remember it forever. I took both of his hands and said that it’s time for something new, a different chapter in our life. So I got down on one knee and pulled a ring out, I hope you look that happy on our wedding day.” Bull said

“With you, I’ll look happy like that for the rest of our lives.” Dorian said, smiling at Bull.

They weren’t usually sappy in front of everybody but Nora felt like the engagement had something to do with that. They were both smiling at each other, eyes shining with affection.

“Oh good, I’m just in time for the happy couple to start being gross again.” Sera said as she entered the apartment. 

“Play nice or I’ll put you on frosting duty where you’ll have to scrub out every bag and refill it after emptying it.” Nora said

“Oh, not that. Anything but wet, slippery frosting.” Sera said with an eye roll.

“How’d your test go?” Cullen asked

“I aced it, suppose I should thank you for helping me study. It couldn’t have been easy to try and teach me about the Orlesian civil war.” She said

“Well, I was there for part of it so I think that helps.” Cullen said

The rest of the night was full of banter, catching up, drinking, and eating. There was music playing softly in the background, laughter filling the air. This was what she needed, not stuffy Solas and his stupid coming back. Cole kept meeting her eyes throughout the night, as if he was checking on her from a distance. It made her smile to herself. At the end of the night, everybody but Cole had cleared out. He insisted on staying to help her clean up and despite her protest, here they were. He was silently helping her do the dishes, shirt sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. She noticed some scarring on his arms but didn’t dare ask about it.

Once the dishes were done, she sent him home with a bag of those truffles again since she had extra before returning upstairs to undress and climb into bed. She stared at the ceiling for hours, that warm touch setting her aflame again. Cole had accidentally brushed up against her bare arm while they both reached for a dirty glass. His hands were warm, his attitude was warm, Cole was warm and that was unusual to her because she was always cold. The warmth of a blush coated her cheeks as her mind and hands wandered. She couldn’t help herself. As she drifted off to sleep in a post-climax high, she realized one truth and one truth alone.

This man was going to be the slowest and most painful death of her yet.


	2. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Nora talk about the past but the new connection they've made is almost severed at some very sudden news. Why do they always play Nora like the fool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited or beta'd. There is mention of past abuse and tobacco use in this chapter. More drama ensues because why not? Hope you enjoy!

Cole had wandered in 30 minutes early for his shift and found Nora not even ready for her day instead of downstairs in the bakery.

“I’m not getting off of my couch, you can’t make me.” She said from her side of the door

“What if I make you coffee?” Cole asked

“Sera is manning the shop today.” She responded to that.

“Sera isn’t downstairs and the door is locked still.” Cole said

The door opened to a messy haired elf in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

“Please tell me you’re joking. I’m going to kill her. Wait, it’s Saturday. Sera doesn’t work..fuck me.” She sighed

Nora pulled her hair into a bun and wandered downstairs, starting the coffee pots and stacking trays in a hurry. Cole began to help her, getting the place barely opened on time. Nora was very obviously hung over, clutching her coffee for dear life. Dorian and Bull came in, ordering their usual and Nora made it but was very quiet about it. The three men exchanged a knowing look.

“This isn't the first time and it won’t be the last. Fucker almost put her out of business with depression.” Bull said quietly enough for Cole and Dorian to hear only. 

“I want to know why he came back. What are his motives this time?” Dorian asked

“What did he do last time that messed everything up so badly?” Cole asked

“Med student, surgical. They met when he was a year into his pre-med and they’d been together up until he got his first residency offer in Orlais. He asked her to go with him and she said no. She had her bakery and her roots established here, she wasn’t looking to move and didn’t even know he was looking in Orlais. They haven’t seen each other since and douchebag is probably a fucking actual doctor at this point. I don’t know why he’s here.” Bull said

The bell on the door dinged and in he came, like he had never left. 

“Dickbag.” Nora greeted him

“Nora.” Solas replied, seemingly not affected by the nickname she gave him. 

“Can I interest you in a pot of hot coffee over the head?” She asked 

“Can I speak with you alone if I let you do so?” He asked

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” She responded, looking him directly in the eyes.

Her glare cut right through him, making him nod and leave in silence. She knew this wouldn’t be the last time she would see him but he was leaving her alone right now so she would take it. She cleared her throat and disappeared into the back, Dorian and Bull frowning at her retreat. Cole looked at both of them before fighting the internal conflict of checking on her or leaving her alone. He decided to go check on her, finding her doing deep breathing in the walk in freezer. 

“Nora.” He said but she shook her head.

Cole stood there awkwardly for a moment before simply pulling her into a hug. She froze for a moment, going stiff before slowly relaxing in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and deep breaths turned into sobs.

“I’m sorry….I just h-hired you and now...I’m sorry…” was all she could say.

“It’s okay to be sad and it’s okay to show it. Studies actually show that when we cry emotional tears, our body is releasing a natural painkiller in our tears to try and soothe ourselves in our distress. I was a psychology major originally but decided baking would be a better fit in helping people.” He paused for a moment as her sobs began to calm down.

“I’m glad I did...I got to meet you because of it and so far, I think you’re great. Your pain, your past keeps walking in whenever he wants and I think you’re incredibly brave and strong for not throwing things at him on sight.” Cole said, earning a wet chuckle from her.

Nora pulled away and looked up at him, those perfect blue eyes. She noticed how close they were and needed something to break the tension that was forming between them now. He was an incredibly empathetic person but she hoped he didn’t sense it too. 

“I want to sell your cupcakes.” She said suddenly.

“I can’t let you.” He blurted out

“Why not?” She asked.

He didn’t answer her and wouldn’t look at her, pulling away now and taking a step out of the walk in. 

“Cole, what’s wrong with the cupcakes? I ate two.” She said 

“I made them that day, when I got home. I tried one of your truffles and decided to put them in the middle to melt. I wanted to return your generosity and when I saw you were upset, I knew they might make you feel better but I didn’t want to seem too forward.” Cole said

“Maker, who are you?” She asked, blown away now by his kindness.

“I’m just Cole.” 

“No, no. Do not do that. You don’t get to compliment me and talk me up, try to make me feel better at my worst, and then say you’re just anything. You’re kind, they don’t make a lot of men like you anymore.” She said as she stepped out of the walk in and shut it. 

Nora turned to face him, finding him dangerously close again. Did he feel her heart flutter? See the flicker of something in her eyes? Desire, it had to be just desire. She was sure if she slept with him the feelings might go away but she needed the help in the bakery more than she needed to douse these flames.

“We’re selling the cupcakes. I think people will love them and we could market them as a Christmas special. Now come on, we’ve got a binder of orders to tackle and customers to see to.” She said, going back to business as usual. 

He watched her walk away at first before following her. They made a batch of those cupcakes in between dessert orders for Christmas. By closing, the cupcakes and cakes were cooling to be frosted. They had also tackled a big cookie order for an office party nearby, the person very happy to receive the order. Nora turned off the open sign and sighed softly before going to stack chairs. Cole helped her, sweeping and mopping the floor before dishes were to be done. They stood beside each other, like they had in her apartment, and were silent. It was a very comforting silence, one where Nora didn’t have to force being okay. She loved her friends dearly but knew they’d go to war for her. They would make anybody who hurt her pay and whereas that sounded kind of enticing, she didn’t want him to get to her. She didn’t want Solas to know he got to her either. Everything would be okay, just as it had been after he left before.

She sat in a booth that had been wiped down a while ago after dishes, preparing to count out for the day and then check her inventory log. Cole sat down across from her.

“I’m basically done for the day, you can go if you want.” Nora said, her amber eyes flicking up to look at him.

“Dorian and Bull are going to dinner tonight. They wanted me to ask you to come along. I think they’re rather worried about you.” He said

Stoic, calm, collected, Cole. She rolled her eyes and looked back down to start undoing coin pouches when a gentle, warm hand touched her wrist.

“I want you to come.”

She looked up at him again, curious now.

“I don’t need a pity dinner, I can be by myself.” She said

“Oh.” He responded, pulling his hand away

“It’s not...I would love to get to know you better, for us to be friends because we’re both part of the same friend group and because I like you. But I want to be alone tonight. It’s not you, I promise. Dorian has always been a little pushy towards me and it wouldn’t surprise me if some guy was there, trying to set me up on a…” She stopped and frowned slightly when she realized what was going on.

“Oh Cole, no. I can’t.” She said

“Dorian intended for this to be a date. I intend for it to be whatever it is you need it to be for now. If that is me being there for you as a friend while we blow off our friends, then I can do that. Do you like Chinese? There’s a take out place by the liquor store. I can go get you what you want and also leave you alone. The choice is yours, I’m just here to be supportive.” He said

“But why? You just met me. My baggage is not yours to carry and yet you’re just kind. You’re so very kind and compassionate and I don’t understand. I’m going to make a pot of coffee and grab leftover pizza from my fridge. If you’re still here when I get back, you can stay. If you leave, that’s your choice. But I want to know you definitely now and what it is that drives you to be so kind to people you just met, let alone strangers.” She said before getting up to do those things.

Cole was still there and so she made him coffee but he didn’t touch the pizza. She finished counting out the drawer and slid her inventory book to the side for now. They decided he would talk about him if she would in turn talk about her.

“I moved here to go to school, business degree. I’m originally from Denerim. The baking comes from my grandmother who was a genius in the kitchen. Food was love to her and that has definitely been passed down to me. When she died, I left for here because it seemed smaller, quieter, better. I didn’t like being haunted by the memories of her in the city I grew up in. Unfortunately, my haven turned into a nightmare rather quickly. While I was in school, I met someone who shall not be named while he was also going to school. I thought it was true love, you know? Because I was stupid, blind maybe? But he didn’t care about me and what I wanted. Skyhold is my home now. I didn’t know my parents, my grandmother raised me. Dad wasn’t in the picture and mom died when I was young. No siblings, just silly little me. Your turn.” She said, pouring more coffee into her now drained mug.

Cole was silent for a few beats before looking down at his hands, fiddling nervously with the edge of his shirt. It was the first burst of emotion she had seen in him, making her sit up a little straighter as she realized something serious was bothering him. She knew that nervousness, something bad was in his past.

“I didn’t grow up in a happy home. My dad liked his alcohol and mom was too sick to really do anything about that. I had a younger sister, Bunny, but dad went a little off the rails one day.” He stopped, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Cole, we don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to or aren’t ready to talk about.” She said, wanting to reach out and touch him somehow.

Reassure him. He shook his head and kept playing with the edge of his shirt.

“I promised my story in return for yours and I trust you, in a way. I was the only one to make it out of it...and I remember the sirens, they accused me...which was fair because I stabbed my dad to try and protect mom. I moved here to get away from it, to look for a better opportunity. They let me off on self defense because I was a child, I suppose. I’ve seen some really dark corners of the world and sometimes it seems silly that making cake is what I do to make people happy but it works. I’m...happier. I miss them a lot sometimes, my mom and sister. Skyhold is a very nice place though, with very nice people.” He said, still unable to look at her afterwards.

Nora got up and walked to his side of the booth before wrapping her arms around him. He jumped a little, waiting for her to fire him or yell at him but she didn’t do either. He slowly rested his head on top of hers, the height difference evident right now, and turned slightly in his seat to wrap his arms around her. He had decided since the walk in that he liked her hugs. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you and I want you to know I’m glad you’re here.” She said

Cole pulled away slightly to look at her, the two of them closer than they previously realized. Her eyes were wide, scared, and breath hitched. Her lips were parted slightly, plump and inviting whether she realized it or not. Cole looked away and pulled away, taking a breath to steady himself. Nora’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before blushing as she stood and cleared her throat.

“I should get going. I have class tomorrow.” He said, stoic and calm once again. 

“Oh, okay. Have a good night, Cole.” She said, watching him put his coat on and leave the bakery.

She sat down and put her head in her hands. He was going to be the absolute death of her. A gentle knock on the glass startled her, Leliana and Josephine standing outside. She held up a finger and went to grab her coat, cigarettes in the pocket. She would smoke them when she got stressed, walking with the ladies to Dorian’s place. What Sunday class did Cole take? He wasn’t there at Dorian’s tonight, everybody was talking wedding plans. 

“Why so serious?” Dorian asked after he noticed how quiet Nora was and the fact she smelled like cigarettes.

“Just a long day, lots of orders. I love you both tremendously but if you mention a cake tonight, I might bake one just to throw it at you.” She said with a slight smile.

Nora knew Dorian could see right through her but offered a smile as a response. She knew they’d talk about it later, even if she didn’t want to. For now, it was all smiles, laughter, wine, and weddings. Josephine and Leliana had begun to prepare as well and she was hoping Cullen would ask Delrin soon. The two seemed like a happy couple. Nora wondered if maybe she couldn’t have a happy relationship with Cole, he was empathetic. Kind...charming...haunted. She frowned at that thought. A knock on the door tore her from her thoughts and Bull stood to answer it.

“Sorry we’re late, did we miss anything?” A female asked

“Nothing much, dear. Come in, sit down. I can’t wait for everybody else to finally meet you.” He said 

Nora took a sip of her wine, choking on it nearly when Cole and the woman entered together holding hands.

“Everybody, this is my girlfriend Maryden. Maryden, this is...well...everybody.” Cole said

“A pleasure to meet all of you.” She said, red tainted lips bent in a genuine smile.

Oh no. She was perfect and Nora was not. She excused herself to the balcony, trying to remember how to breathe. Why didn't Cole or Dorian tell her? 

Why was she always played out to be the fool?


	3. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors make for a very unhappy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rough, hate sex, bruising, choking. 
> 
> Not edited or beta'd. 
> 
> This story is getting away from me a little, enjoyyyy.

Maryden sat in the window, Cole getting home as she was tuning the strings to her guitar. She smiled and stood, greeting him with a kiss. He kissed her quickly, antsy still from earlier. 

“Was work okay?” She asked with a frown

“Yeah, yes. It was fine. I’m just anxious for everybody to meet you tonight.” He said with a slight smile

“I know Dorian already, isn’t that half the battle?” She asked

Cole forced a laugh at that.

“Let’s go get ready, we shouldn’t be too late.” He said 

As they walked together to Dorian’s, he silently hoped that Nora was taking her night of solitude. They obviously had felt the same sparks, had felt a connection because the way she was looking at him earlier said ‘devour me’ and part of him wanted to, would have loved to, but it wasn’t fair to Nora or Maryden. She was his boss and he had a girlfriend of 8 months who was a music major. Her voice was beautiful and she was one of the kindest people he had met but she wasn’t Nora. He felt an instant connection with her and it made him feel so very guilty, filthy almost at times. When he saw Nora sitting there and that she almost choked on her wine, he felt even more guilty. Nora excused herself and went outside through the window to the balcony where she could be seen lighting a cigarette. Dorian also excused himself briefly, welcoming them to cheese, wine, empty things. 

Dorian slid out of the window and shut it, pulling her to a part of the balcony that was slightly out of sight. 

“So you want me to date him but you knew he had a girlfriend. How long? How long have you known?” She asked

“The whole 8 months they’ve been together but Nora, he doesn’t have eyes for her and Maryden is a lovely girl who should be with someone whose gaze doesn’t wander to his boss’ ass every time she bends over. You deserve someone healthy. Someone who can make you happy. I’m just trying to bend it where everybody wins.” He said

“You can’t manipulate people’s emotions and expect the people being manipulated to be okay with it.” She bit back, tone sharp. 

Dorian sighed and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. The window opened, Cole stepping out. Maryden was sitting and laughing with Leliana who was clearly distracting her. Leliana was good at realizing when something was wrong without anything needing to be said, it was something that Nora kind of appreciated about her.

“Can I talk to her alone?” He asked

“You both can go fuck yourselves.” She said, putting her cigarette out and flicking it off the edge of the apartment building. 

“Nora, I can explain.” Cole said

“You’re only so understanding and patient with me because you’re getting your dick wet elsewhere.” She said, going towards the window.

Cole stood in her way, not letting her by.

“You have three seconds until I knee you in the balls.” She said

“Maryden and I have been together for 8 months, I can’t explain what’s happening between us, but you are so unavailable that I don’t see why it upsets you.” He said

“Would you leave this girl for me?” She asked

No response, stoic but not calm at all.

“You do right by her and I’ll consider going to dinner with you when you’re done being a dirtbag. You almost kissed me today and I considered kissing you. I’m glad I didn’t. I should have stayed home but Josie texted me when I went to grab pizza and I can’t say no to Josie. Which Dorian knows. I’m done being a pawn in whatever this is. Figure out your own problems.” She said

Nora reentered the apartment before putting on her jacket and leaving it unseen. Everybody was wrapped up in their own things and Dorian and Cole were the only two to watch her go. Not even five minutes later, Cole was following her down the street.

“What?” She asked, very clearly annoyed. 

“I owe you a proper explanation. I don’t want to leave things weird between us.” He said, walking beside her now.

“What’s the ‘proper explanation’ for this? You’re with someone and you hid that from me in order to get into my pants.” She said

“No! No, oh no.” He nearly yelled, a few strangers looking at them.

He stayed quiet as they entered the bakery, Nora shutting the door behind them and locking it.

“You have 5 minutes to explain yourself and then you’re getting the hell out.” She said, not entirely sure why she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

“I am with Maryden and I have been for 8 months now. She moved in after 3 months of us being together because we both were incredibly stupid and in love. You are not the person who carries my problems but I feel so different when I’m with you and I want to explore that. Maryden and I...well, she’s not quite who I thought she was. I’ve been trying to kick her out for 2 months now but she won’t go. I’ve suspected her of cheating but again, you are not the carrier of my burdens. I want her to go, I don’t want to be with her, but it’s so very complicated and I’m so sorry. My feelings got in the way, got the better of me...I’m sorry.” He said, sounding so very sincere.

Nora sighed, “figure your shit out.” 

She opened the door to the bakery, looking at him expectantly. There was something pleading in those blue eyes but what? She couldn’t allow messy, selfish men back into her life. Not now, not ever.

“I’ll see you for work tomorrow, please get out.” She said, tone not holding any emotion.

Cole gave a nod and left her, looking like a kicked puppy as she locked the door and slid the blinds on it closed. She went upstairs, pulling a knife out as she entered only to lower it before dropping her purse. She put her knife back in it and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked

“I want to talk. I don’t expect you to take me back or anything but I still want to talk.” He said

He picked a shitty night to search for closure. She sighed, going to the kitchen after taking her coat off.

“I’ll put the kettle on.” She said

“You redecorated.” He remarked, taking a seat on the couch. 

“I figured it was time for a new, fresh look for the place shortly after you left.” She said

The venom in her words, the way she had been treating him when he returned, it all made him wish he hadn’t left her. Made him wish he’d taken her with or compromised. She had come in with tea ready a few minutes later, a stale silence fell between them. She was staring into her cup instead of looking at him, something heavy on her mind.

“What’s wrong?” Solas asked, putting his tea to the side

“You’re asking me like you don’t know. How can you not know? You left me, you chose to leave me behind and put your career over me, over us. You had your chance, why can’t you go away?” She asked 

“Nora…”

She always got goosebumps about how he said her name, how gentle and deep his voice was saying it. She looked up at him now, something unreadable in her expression.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She asked

“I came back for you.” He said

“What? You know I’m not leaving and there was nothing for you to come back to...you can’t think there was.” She said, frowning. 

“I came back to be with you, yes. I didn’t think it would be easy though, because I had hurt you. I wanted to make my mistakes right, to see if there could be a chance. I miss you, Nora.” He said

She stood and started walking towards the hall before stopping, turning to face him now.

“You can see yourself out.” She said

Solas stood and walked over to her, walking her backwards until she was pinned between him and her table, looking her in her eyes. Were there tears in his eyes?

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you, for harming you, for losing you.” He said

Nora was stunned into silence, not expecting an apology at all. Tears filled her eyes as she realized how sincere he was, that he was actually sorry and about to cry. He was letting his guard down and actually apologizing. Nora and him stared at one another before she couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him into a kiss. He kept whispering apologies against her skin, hands unzipping her dress to slide it down her body. Nora felt tingly again, like she had all the times before with him.

“Shhh…” she shushed him, finding the apologies to be annoying.

She stood and shoved him onto his knees, slipping her panties off before sitting on the edge of the table. She shoved his face towards her aching folds.

“I hate you. I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for not respecting me, my life, my dreams.” She said, a broken moan falling from her lips as he began to suck on her clit, hands on her thighs.

“I want you to shut up forever...fuck.” she groaned as a finger slipped into her entrance.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel any of it anymore. I want you to fuck me until I see stars and I can’t stop.” She said, bracing herself against the table as he adds another finger and twists them just so, so good. 

Her body was humming, shaking at the pleasure as her knuckles turned white grasping the wood of her table. She sat up on it now, draping a leg over his shoulder as Solas added a third finger. He was sucking on her clit until it was throbbing and sore, mouth glistening with her juices as he looked up at her once she pulled him back by his shirt. Their kiss was all teeth and hot anger as the sound of his belt clinking filled the air. She pulled his shirt off before pulling him close, Solas buried himself to the hilt in her. Nora let out a loud moan, wrapping her legs around his waist as he wrapped a hand around her neck. Her breaths were coming out slightly shallow now, lightheaded and on cloud nine as any care she had about her neighbors hearing flew out the window. 

She didn’t even hear her door open over the things Solas was whispering to her in Elvish. Apologies, praises, pleading for love and forgiveness. Nora saw stars, just like she wanted, and cried out in a mixture of Elvish and English. She didn’t hear her front door shut as she pushed Solas off of her and down the hall.

“I’m not done with you.” She said, pushing him back on her mattress. 

There was something desperate about him as she straddled him and slid back onto his dick. She knew the look he was giving her well.

“You will cum when I say you can, if I let you at all. You left me, you left me for what?” She asked, panting as she picked up the pace.

“You could have had it all.” She said, finding her favorite angle and not slowing down.

All he could do was place his hands on her hips and hold on for the ride, grip hard enough to leave his mark later. He sat up and angled to where he could meet her thrusts, reverence in the kisses and bites he left on her skin as if he was silently worshiping her. His mouth found one of her nipples, the other breast occupied by his hand. He was pulling, biting, kneading. The pleasure and pain made her head roll back as another orgasm tore through her. Solas tangled a hand in her hair and yanked, pulling her head close enough to whisper in her ear now.

“You’re mine...do you hear me?” He nearly hissed as he flipped them. 

His hand found her throat again, thrusts deep and rough. She knew she’d be sore tomorrow and made a mental note to post on social media how they’d be closed for some bullshit reason tomorrow. His grip was a little too tight, her eyes closing as she realized she wouldn’t mind dying this way. The only thing that filled her hazy senses was skin slapping against skin and him panting, moaning, barely holding on through a gaze of desperation and control.

“Mine.” He growled before he emptied his seed inside of her.

They both collapsed under the duvet, panting heavily.

“We should talk.” He said as he lifted his arm for her to rest her head on his chest. 

She fell asleep to his heart beat, silently agreeing that they needed to talk but knowing they probably won’t.

Cole saw too much. He retreated after realizing she hadn’t seen him at all. He slid down the door, the sounds of them fucking obnoxiously loud. He heard the heartbreak in her voice, the anger boiling over in a desire to use, to wreck Solas. Cole frowned and stood, leaving them. He had only come back because he saw Solas walking towards the bakery. He entered his own apartment and shot Dorian a text that he wouldn’t be back before going to climb into bed. This was something Nora had to deal with, he knew that...so why did it bother Cole so much? He had Maryden who loved him and maybe Nora and Solas could reconcile, so she could be happy and wouldn’t hurt anymore. Why did that idea make Cole’s heart ache? He ignored it, eyes closed as he draped an arm over them. He couldn’t get the image of Nora being fucked against her table out of his mind, it felt dirty. Intrusive. Maybe he wanted to be the one between her legs. He realized this, a flush taking over his own features. 

Cole found himself writhing in his sheets, hand wrapped around his erection as he imagined it was him instead of Solas. More gentle, more careful, she deserved to be worshiped in a different way. Her name fell from his lips, like he was begging her to actually be here, to be riding him like that. He was flushed and sighed, cleaning up before falling asleep with his shame. He didn’t hear their door open in the middle of everything, he didn’t see Maryden standing in their hall as tears fell down her face at him crying out for Nora in the throws of passion. She dried them and went into the bathroom, staring in the mirror as more fell. Nora Lavellan. What did she have that Maryden didn’t? What was it about her that seemed to steal Cole’s attention ever since he first started working for her a few weeks ago? 

Maryden pulled her phone out and messaged the group about a live show she had next weekend, asking if they wanted to come. Dorian and Cullen were the first two to respond, saying they’d be there. She took to her notebook after calming down, scribbling words down for a new song. When Cole woke up to the sound of her playing new chords on her guitar, he rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. It was dark out now, 2am flashing on his clock. The hot water washed over him, Cole burying his face in shame under the hot spray. He had to get these thoughts of Nora out of his head. She wasn’t going to pick him, it was obvious and they were only coworkers. Nora didn’t date her coworkers. A sharp gasp escaped him at the feeling of lips wrapping around his cock. He jumped and looked down, Maryden looking up at him innocently. He tangled a hand in her hair and closed his eyes as he braced himself against the wall. Her tongue flicked in the right way, her cheeks hollowed out as she nearly dragged him to the edge.

She pulled away, still looking up at him, searching to see if this was okay. She never surprised him like this, never made the first move in anything in their relationship. He pulled her up into a passionate kiss, pressing her between him and the wall as his hand slid between her legs. All thoughts of Nora left for now, Maryden being the only thing occupying his senses. This could be his life, right? Cole could learn to be happy...right? 

When Nora woke the next morning, she was alone again. It’s like he hadn’t been there at all until she saw herself in her full body mirror. She had bruising on her neck and hips, her ass and thighs. He left bite marks, hickey’s all over her chest and stomach. Nora couldn’t stop the tears from falling, calling Dorian immediately after a shower. Her skin was rubbed red now, trying to get the feeling of his touch to go away. What did she do? Why did she do it? Why did he keep leaving her? She sat on the edge of the tub now, robe wrapped around her. Dorian didn’t answer the first time so she called Varric. He was there in 20 minutes, which meant he was speeding on his way over, and next to her in a heartbeat. She was sobbing into his shoulder after telling him everything that happened.

“Nora...you’ve got to stop letting him in.” Varric said

“I know…” She croaked out while still crying.

Varric had pulled his phone out and what seemed like 45 minutes later, Dorian had showed up and sat with her too. Bull sat across from them, Varric having moved her to the couch a while ago. Time didn’t seem real right now and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I don’t know what I expected.” She sobbed out

“What the hell did he do? Did he hurt you? Are these bruises of passion or did he hurt you?” Bull asked, anger boiling in his veins. 

Solas wouldn’t survive it if he came around again, everybody in that room seemed to understand that. Cassandra had come too with Varric but was giving space. She was sitting on the floor, cross legged and holding Nora’s hand now.

“He will know better than to bother you, if that is what you want.” Cassandra said

“You say the word, it’s taken care of. No questions.” Bull said

“I don’t want you guys getting in trouble...for my mistakes...he’s my mistake.” She said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“You’re our friend and somebody is going to have to send him a message to leave you alone sooner than later. I’m not going to kill him...but I’m going to make him regret his decisions. It takes two.” Bull said 

Nora shook her head, burying it further into Varric’s shirt as more sobs escaped her. Her door opened and closed again, Sera. 

“Where is he? I’ll put bees in his knickers for fucking around with you….fucking hell, Nor. Did he do that to you? I knew you mentioned you were into unconventional things but god damn.” Sera said as she walked over to Nora. 

“I want him gone...for...for good...no more. Do whatever.” Nora said to Bull and Cassandra. 

They both gave a nod and stood.

“Say no more.” Bull said

“We care about you, kid...don’t let him ruin you again.” Varric said

Nora shook her head, “no….he’s lied too many times. I want to be there.”

“Nora...are you sure?” Cassandra asked

“I want to be there when you put him in his place.” Nora said, looking up with a tear streaked face.

Everybody shared a look before agreeing. Nora Lavellan was not someone to be trifled with, not again, and how was she to believe he would stay? That he would talk with her? It had been hours and there hadn’t even been a text, a call. Solas was going to burn, she would make sure of it.


End file.
